Finding Happiness
by Deltas-Butterfly
Summary: Random one shot. RyellaTroyella. After Troy's death Gabi just wants someone to love again, Sharpay gives her the perfect person.


Finding Happiness

Random one shot minor Troyella/Ryella.

Sharpay woke to another day in her cell; she had been falsely accused of drug dealing just a week before. She was expecting a visit from Gabriella, although they were great friends, Sharpay wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Troy had died a little over a month ago and Gabriella had been totally wrecked ever since.

When visiting hour finally came Sharpay walked down the corridor towards the visiting room and her heart fell. Gabriella was sitting there looking absolutely distraught. Her hair was greasy, her clothes looked sizes too big for her and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sharpay made her way over to her and embraced her; Gabriella hugged her back tightly before the guard separated the two. Gabriella's face fell, Sharpay's heart went out to her once again, she obviously needed to fell loved. The girls lived far away from all their other friends. It had always been Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan, who had gone to the UK to work two months ago.

"How are you holding up Gabs?" Sharpay asked tenderly.

"I'm ok" Gabriella replied sniffing back a tear.

"Have you managed to find anyone to come and stay with you?" she was desperate for her friend to be back to her usual self again.

"Yeah, Ry finishes work next week, he said he'd come and stay with me until he can find a flat" she smiled slightly.

"He's coming back?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"Yeah, I think he might have shortened his trip because of me!"

Sharpay grinned "Probably, he's always had feelings for you"

Gabriella's mouth dropped open.

"Sorry that was probably out of order" Sharpay said looking guilty.

"All this time we've been best mates he's fancied me" She replied her face looked like she was taking it all in.

"Pretty much, ever since you all got jobs at Lava Springs"

"I can't believe it, I've always liked him in that way, I never knew he felt it too!" a smile lit up Gabriella's face.

"What about Troy?" Sharpay said once again feeling guilty, after all Troy had only been dead a month it wasn't right, Gabriella was vulnerable now. She craved for that love again and Sharpay had just given her the perfect chance to find it again.

"Troy and I were soul mates but now he's gone and there always was something between me and Ry!"

The guard then cut into their thoughts "Time's up!"

"It was good to see you smile again Gabs, have a safe journey home, I'll be thinking of you!" Sharpay said before hugging her friend.

"Thanks Shar, I'll be thinking of you too, bye" she ended the hug and walked out of the room.

"Bye" Sharpay said after her. Her eyes followed Gabriella out of the prison and then her mind went back to Ryan.

Sharpay was sitting on her cell, thinking of her twin when, once again, the guard broke into her thoughts.

"Evan's, you have a phone call"

Sharpay stood, shocked, you only ever get phone calls in emergencies; she hoped nothing had happened to Gabriella.

"Hello" Sharpay spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Shar" came the familiar voice at the other end of the phone.

"Ryan! Why are you calling?" Sharpay replied, it certainly didn't sound like an emergency to her. Ryan was probably lying again.

"Well I thought you'd like to know I'm coming back to the U.S of A!" his voice sounded overly happy.

"Yes I know Gabi told me this morning" Sharpay replied, she didn't have a clue where this was going.

"Ah but she told you I was coming back next week, but I'm coming back TODAY!" Ryan's voice boomed from the other end of the receiver, Sharpay had to hold the phone away from her ear. The guard gave her an odd look so she turned her back.

"Ry that's great I've got to go" she put the phone down and walked away before the guard could talk to her.

Gabriella was walking around her house drifting from room to room. She came to the kitchen window and saw Troy's basketball net at the end of the garden. She closed her eyes and replayed memories of Troy playing basketball over an over in her mind. There was a knocking at he door, she ignored it and carried on with her personal film.

"Gabi, are you there?" Gabriella stood still motionless, that was Ryan's voice. He's not supposed to be here until next week she thought. Suddenly she had a burst of energy; she ran to the door, flung it open and embraced Ryan in a warm friendly hug. Ryan returned it, lifting Gabriella up and spinning her around. "Hey Gabi" he said softly stroking her hair.

"Ry, I've missed you so much"

"Me too Gabi" he released her from his grasp and they made their way into the living room.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked, wanting the focus to be on Ryan and not her.

"Gabs, I'm here because of you, I want to know how you are?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm fine now that you're here!" he placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"It must have been hard without anyone here, but I can look after you now!" Ryan said he was so happy to have Gabriella in his arms.

"Thanks Ry, you're the greatest friend ever, I love you!" she squeezed him tightly.

"I love you too Gabi" he planted a kiss on the top of her head before she pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Gabriella asked remembering back to her conversation with Sharpay.

"Huh! Tell you what?" Ryan replied looking confused.

"I know how you feel about me Ryan, I know about the summer at Lava Springs"

Ryan's jaw dropped "She told you" he said in an almost whisper.

Gabriella nodded slowly "I don't mind, in fact I feel the same way; I just wish you had had the confidence to tell me"

"I did but you fell asleep when I said it" Ryan looked her in the eye "I never found the confidence again"

"Have you got the confidence now?" Gabriella stared into his eyes as if she was searching for the answer.

"I love you Gabriella" Ryan said feeling the weight lift from his shoulders.

"I love you too Ryan!"


End file.
